Ängste
by Mara91
Summary: Es geht um Dracos Ängste und Gefühle, als er erfährt, dass Harry nun weiß was er für ihn empfindet.


**Ängste**

Hi, das hier ist meine aller erste FF. ich hoffe ihr schreibt wie ihr sie findet. Und vor allem was ich noch verbessern kann.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, hab die Figuren nur ausgeliehen

Pairing: HPxDM

Also viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!

Wir stehen uns gegenüber. Du hast mich hier, in dieses alte Klassenzimmer, hinbestellt.

„Was willst du von mir" fahre ich dich an.

Aber ich glaube ich weiß es schon. So sehr hoffe ich, dass ich falsch liege. Aber mal wieder meint es das Schicksal nicht gut mit mir.

„Ich weiß worüber du letztens mit Zabini gesprochen hast." Du schaust mir fest in die Augen.

„Verdammt, ich rede täglich mit Blaise, Potter." Ich spucke deinen Namen geradezu aus. „Also, was meinst du?"

Aber du und ich, wir wissen beide wovon du redest.

Vor einigen Tagen hab ich Blaise mit in die Bibliothek genommen weil ich mit ihm unter vier Augen reden wollte und in Slytherin haben die Wände Ohren.

Bis dahin hatte ich noch niemandem von meinem Geheimnis erzählt.

Denn ich hatte Angst, dass ich dann zum Außenseiter würde.

Doch ich musste es jemandem erzählen, sonst wäre ich daran zerbrochen.

Ich wusste wenn es einer verstehen würde dann er.

Jeder andere Slytherin würde mich dafür verachten. Nicht nur das ich Schwul bin, das wäre echt nicht das Problem.

Nein, aber ich habe mich in meinen Feind, den Feind aller Slytherin verliebt.

Als wir dann allein in einer Ecke saßen erzählte ich ihm alles.

Ich erzählte ihm von meinen Gefühlen zu dir, wie ich mich nach dir sehen und das ich an nichts anderes mehr denken kann.

Blaise sagte kein Wort. Musste das ganze wohl erst mal verdauen.

Ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass er sich nun wirklich von mir abwenden könnte, aber er tat es nicht. Er grinste nur und meinte dann leichtfertig, du wärst doch süß und ich hätte einen guten Geschmack.

Er ist eben ein richtiger Freund.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich das Schlammblut, wie sie fast fluchtartig die Bibliothek verließ.

Ich betete, dass sie nichts mitbekommen hatte. Aber wieder einmal wurden die Gebete nicht erhört.

Was hab ich denn so schlimmes getan, dass ich so bestraft werde... OK, ich will erst gar keine Antwort darauf.

Nun stehe ich dir hier gegenüber, weiß nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich danke Gott für meine lang angelernte Maske die ich aufsetzen kann, sonst würdest du nun wohl die Panik in meinem Blick erkennen.

Diese eiskalte Fassade hat mich immer geschützt als ich dir nach sah.

Nie hat es jemand bemerkt, nicht einmal du.

Doch nun siehst du mich einfach an. Fast so als würdest du durch die Maske in mein Inneres schauen können.

Du machst keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu tun.

Ich habe Angst. Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Angst zu erfahren was du nun von mir hältst. Du musst mich doch nun sicher noch mehr hassen als vorher.

Du rührst dich immer noch nicht.

Schrei mich an, mach mich fertig, sei wütend auf mich, oder lach mich wenigstens aus! Ich ertrage die Stille nicht. Kann mit der Ungewissheit nicht umgehen. Doch es bleibt immer noch still.

Langsam fängt meine Maske an zu bröckeln.

Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, schließe dann die Augen.

Es ist unmöglich für mich dich noch länger anzusehen.

Ich erwarte nun deine Reaktion, doch es passiert einfach nichts.

Nach einiger Zeit öffne ich langsam wieder die Augen.

Du stehst noch ungerührt an derselben Stelle wie vorher, siehst mich immer noch an.

Doch nun ist etwas Glitzerndes in deinem Blick. Ich sehe in deine smaragdgrünen Augen und drohe in ihnen zu versinken. Aber jetzt ist echt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

Langsam kommst du auf mich zu.

Obwohl ich versuche mich zusammenzureißen fange ich an zuzittern.

Nur noch ein kleiner kümmerlicher Rest meiner Mauer aus Kälte steht noch.

Als du nur noch einige cm. Von mir entfernt bist, stoppst du abrupt.

Mal wieder schaust du in meine Augen.

„Stimmt es? Stimmt es was Hermine mir erzählt hat?"

Ich nicke langsam… Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?

Ich hätte doch einfach alles abstreiten können, dich auslachen können.

Aber ich habe es nicht fertig gebracht, wollte ich doch im Innersten schon immer, dass du es erfährst. Dass du weißt wie ich fühle.

Auf einmal umarmst du mich.

Ich starre dich völlig geschockt an, kann mich nicht bewegen.

Mit allem hätte ich jetzt gerechnet. Nur nicht damit.

Nun ist meine Maske völlig zusammen gebrochen.

Ein wunderschönes Kribbeln breitet sich von meinen Bauch über den restlichen Körper aus.

Doch selbst in diesem unglaublichen Moment habe ich Angst.

Ich habe Angst, dass du mich einfach loslässt, mich höhnisch auslachst und sagst, dass du mich nur verarscht hast.

Aber jetzt spüre ich, du wirst es nicht tun.

Nein so jemand bist du einfach nicht.

Niemals würdest du das Leid eines anderen ausnutzen, selbst wenn es dein größter Feind ist. Und darum liebe ich dich auch so unvergleichlich.

Ich schließe die Augen, lasse mich einfach fallen.

Du wirst mich halten, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du wirst mich stützen.

Auf einmal spüre ich Tränen, die über meine Wangen laufen.

Auch du hast es gemerkt, lässt mich geschockt los.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches getan?"

Bei so einer naiven Frage kann ich nur schmunzeln.

Ich bin überglücklich und das merkst du nun auch.

Wieder umarmst du mich, jetzt aber etwas fester.

„Ich bin so froh"

Deine Stimme, die ich so nahe an meinem Ohr höre, jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich muss mich wohl beim Schlammblut… äh ich meine Granger bedanken. Nun muss ich mir endlich diese Spitznamen abgewöhnen.

Was wohl die anderen sagen und tun werden, wenn sie es herausfinden?

Doch nun hab ich keine Angst mehr vor ihren Reaktionen.

Sie sind mir egal, denn ich weiß dich an meiner Seite.

Du löst die Umarmung wieder, unsere Blicke treffen sich.

Dein Gesicht kommt meinem immer näher, bis deine Lippen meine verschließen.

Wie lange habe ich mir das schon gewünscht? Ich weiß es echt nicht mehr.

Ich weiß nur, dass das Gefühl deine Lippen zu berühren unbeschreiblich ist.

Sie schmecken um so vieles besser als ich es mir je erträumt hätte.

Nun kommt auch noch deine Zunge zum Einsatz.

Oh Gott verdammt… wo hast du so etwas nur gelernt?

Das ist ja einfach der Hammer!

Doch meine Zunge bleibt auch nicht untätig und als Malfoy bin ich bei so etwas sowie so nicht ungeschickt…

Wegen Luftmangel müssen wir den Kuss nun leider unterbrechen. Schade!

Du schaust mich total verliebt an, doch plötzlich fängst du an zu kichern.

Ich muss ja gerade sehr bescheuert geschaut haben.

Spielerisch schmollend wende ich mich ab, tue so als ob ich gehen wollte.

Shit, wo ist denn nur meine Eismaske hin?

„Hey, nicht böse sein!" rufst du mir lachend nach.

„ich hab nur noch nie gesehen, dass du Gefühle zeigst!"

Jetzt muss auch ich grinsen.

Du bist echt genial. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass es Menschen ganz ohne Gefühle gibt?

Du gibst mir einen gehauchten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und umarmst mich aufs Neue.

Dabei streichelst du meinen Rücken entlang.

Ein super Gefühl ist das.

„ Hey Drache, ich will, dass du ab jetzt bei mir bleibst.

Zu lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet."

Endlich hab auch ich meine Sprache wieder gefunden.

„So lange du auch bei mir bleibst ist das kein Problem."

Wieder berühren sich unsere Lippen und ich versinke in unseren Kuss.

In diesem Moment fühle ich nur Glück und die Liebe zu dir.

Keine Sorgen, keine Bedenken, aber vor allem nicht die Ängste, welche mich sonst so oft quälen.

°°°

Bin gerade im Politiklager und muss auch gleich wieder zu meiner restlichen Klasse und zum Unterricht -.-

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte einigermaßen gefallen.

Würde mich über Kommis Freuen!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
